Danny's Adventures Series
Join Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Timothy Q. Mouse, the crows, the Berestain Bears, Beriloz, Toulouse, Marie and Team Lightyear as they travel outside Hollywood and Mammoth Studios, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. It it unknown who will join the gang in the near future. All of the "Danny's Adventures" movies will be released soon on YouTube or ZippCast, so there might be stories about them until they are released on YouTube or Vimeo. CoolZDane may be able to bring them back on a different site at some point. List of "Danny's Adventures" films: *''Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Danny's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Danny's Adventures of an American Tail '' *''Danny and Fievel Go West '' *''Danny's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Danny Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel'' *''Danny and the Emperor's New Groove'' *''Danny and Kronk's New Groove'' *''Danny and the Aristocats'' *''Danny Meets Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Danny's Adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk'' *''Danny's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp'' *''Danny Meets the Prince and the Pauper'' *''Danny and Patch's London Adventure'' *''Danny and Charlotte's Web'' *''Danny's Meets the Three Caballeros '' *''Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame 2'' *''Danny Meets Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' *''Danny's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure'' *''Danny Joins The Rescuers'' *''Danny's Adventures of Prep and Landing '' *''Danny's Adventures of Home on the Range'' *''Danny Meets the Incredibles'' *''Danny and the Secret of NIMH'' *''Danny and the Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' *''Danny's Adventures when All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''Danny's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Danny's Adventures of DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Danny Meets Lilo & Stitch'' *''Danny Meets Pocahontas'' *''Danny Meets Balto'' *''Danny Meets Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch '' *''Danny Meets the Brave Little Toaster'' *''Danny's Adventures of a Goofy Movie'' *''Danny's Adventures of Stitch!: The Movie '' *''Danny's Adventures when All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''Danny and the Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''Danny and the Brave Little Toaster Go to Mars'' *''Danny Meets Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World '' *''Danny Meets Leroy & Stitch '' *''Danny Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Danny and the Chipmunk Adventure'' *''Danny Goes to Atlantis: Milo's Return '' *''Danny and the Phantom Tollbooth'' *''Danny, the Pound Puppies, and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''Danny's Adventures of an Extremely Goofy Movie'' *''Danny Goes to the Road to El Dorado'' *''Danny Joins The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Danny Meets Hercules'' *''Danny Meets Anastasia'' *''Danny and the Sword in the Stone'' *''Danny Meets Mulan'' *''Danny Meets Mulan II '' *''Danny Meets Cinderella '' *''Danny Meets Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *''Danny Meets Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *''Danny Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''Danny and the Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Danny's Adventures with James and the Giant Peach'' *''Danny's Adventures of Cars'' *''Danny's Adventures of Cars 2 '' *''Danny's Adventures of Shrek'' *''Danny's Adventures of Shrek 2 '' *''Danny's Adventures of Shrek the Third '' *''Danny's Adventures of Shrek Forever After'' *''Danny Goes to Treasure Planet'' *''Danny Meets the Wizard of Oz'' Danny's Adventures Team: *Danny *Sawyer *Pudge *Wooly the Mammoth *Tillie Hippo *Frances Albercore *Cranston Goat *TW Turtle *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow and his Brothers *The Berestain Bears *Toulouse, Marie and Beriloz *Team Lightyear 'Future Members:' *Bianca and Bernard *Jake *Zack and Ivy 'The Rough Gang:' *Darla Dimple *McLeach *Raffish Ralph *Weasel McGreed *Warp Darkmatter Cast: *Scott Bakula as Danny *Jasmine Guy as Sawyer *Alexander Gould as Pudge *John Rhys-Davies as Wooly the Mammoth *Tress MacNeille as Tillie Hippo/Darla Dimple *Susanne Blakeslee as Frances Albacore *Jeff Bennett as Cranston Goat *Tim Conway as T.W. Turtle *Corey Burton as Timothy Q. Mouse *Tony Butala/Bobby Ellis/Kevin Michael Richardson/Jeffrey Silver as Jim Crow/Preacher Crow/Fat Crow *Jim Cummings/Johnny McGovern as Glasses Crow/Straw Hat Crow/Percival McLeach *Benedict Campbell as Papa Q. Bear *Camilla Scott as Mama Bear *Michael Cera as Brother Bear *Tajja Isen as Sister Bear *Tara Strong as Marie *Jonah Bobo as Toulouse *Shane Baumel as Berlioz *Tim Allen/Patrick Warbuton as Buzz Lightyear *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Larry Miller as XR *Mark Dindal as Max *Frank Welker as Raffish Ralph/Weasel McGreed/Joanna *Diedrich Bader as Warp Darkmatter 'Audio Used From:' *'Aladdin' *'Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar' *'Alice in Wonderland (1951)' *'The Aristocats' *'Bambi' *'Beauty and the Beast' *'Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas' *'The Emperor's New Groove' *'The Fox and the Hound' *'Fun and Fancy Free' *'The Great Mouse Detective' *'Hercules' *'How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)' *'The Jungle Book' *'Kronk's New Groove' *'Lady and the Tramp' *'The Lion King' *'The Lion King 1 1/2' *'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride' *'The Little Mermaid' *'The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea' *'Madagascar' *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' *'Mickey's Christmas Carol' *'101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)' *'Peter Pan' *'Pinocchio' *'Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw' *'The Rescuers' *'The Rescuers Down Under' *'Robin Hood' *'Shark Tale' *'Sleeping Beauty' *'The Sword in the Stone' *'Tangled' *'Tarzan' *'Thumbelina' *'Toy Story' *'Toy Story 2' *'Toy Story 3' *'We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story' *'Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego Episode 15: Hot Ice' *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' 'Clips Used From Films/Shows:' *'Cats Don't Dance' *'Dumbo' *'The Berenstain Bears (1985 Show)' *'The Aristocats' *'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show)' *'The Rescuers Down Under' *'Mickey and the Beanstalk' *'The Pebble and the Penguin' *'Beauty and the Beast' *'How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)' Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:CoolZDane Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films